YuGiOh Christmas Vacation
by 177223
Summary: On hold til next Christmas! ^^
1. Letters and phone calls and buy one get ...

Don't ya just hate it when all of a sudden you get an urge to go write something? Well, that's what happened here... I've wanted to write a Yu- Gi-Oh fic for the longest time, and I've wanted to write a Christmas fic since last Christmas, so there ya go. Humor/Romance, the romance later-- Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Seto all want Tea, Tea is quite undecided, Serenity likes Tristan, Tristan is undecided, and Joey/Mai will be the other pairing. The only reason they're all undecided is because *I'm* undecided, so hoo blah. And I still don't understand why no one has ever heard of Tristan/Tea...  
  
*shrugs* So read the fic. It gets funnier. This is just the introduction.  
  
A YU-GI-OH! CHRISTMAS VACATION!  
  
  
  
Greetings.  
  
If this letter was addressed to you, then you have been invited to spend Christmas at Seto Kaiba's private cabin in the mountains. Mr. Kaiba has no idea why he has chosen to invite you, so do not bother him about it. Just RSVP. Happy holidays!  
  
--Seto Kaiba  
  
  
  
Yugi Mutoh paused for a moment to think. Why had Kaiba sent him this? Of course, to invite him for Christmas, but why? Was it some kind of trap? Who else got a letter? He decided to ask Yami about it.  
  
He walked down the hall and looked into Yami's room. He wasn't in there, but Yugi saw the bathroom door was open. He walked in to find Yami, who was applying a large amount of gel to his hair.  
  
"Hey Yugi," said Yami, "if I do this..." he slicked his hair back, "do I look like Elvis?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and he shook his head, speechless.  
  
"Okay," said Yami, squeezing a little more gel out of the half-empty bottle. (A/N: or half-full, depending on how you look at life... and my apologies for making everyone imagine Yami with Elvis's hair. *shudders*)  
  
"Yami," said Yugi, "we got a letter. An invitation."  
  
"They all want me," sighed Yami.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girls of the world, duh."  
  
Yugi sighed. "You were supposed to say, 'to what?'"  
  
"Fine," said Yami. "To what?"  
  
"To spend Christmas at Kaiba's cabin in the mountains. Do you think it's a trap or something?"  
  
"Probably," said Yami, who was now annoyed with Yugi for bothering him while he was trying to do his hair.  
  
"And... ?"  
  
"Well, if we don't, the fic will be immensely boring and the plot will fall through. NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME AND MY HAIR IN PEACE!"  
  
Yugi walked back to his room, sat on his bed, and looked at the back of the invitation.  
  
  
  
If you wish to attend, wait outside your home on the morning of December 23. A Kaiba Corporation limousine will pick you up. You will be returned to your homes the morning of December 26.  
  
(A/N: Aren't directions usually on the *front*?  
  
Kaiba: DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!)  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at his calendar. If today was the 22nd, and Grandpa was gone on a trip to Egypt until the 30th... he and Yami might as well go.  
  
But still... he wondered if any of his friends would be there. He picked up the phone and called Joey.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Joey, this is Yugi."  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's up?"  
  
"Well," said Yugi, "Yami and I got this letter today..."  
  
"Say no more, Yuge. That "buy one get one free" pizza coupon, right? There are such good deals right before Christmas..."  
  
"No Joey, not that. An invitation-"  
  
"Oh, the invite to Kaiba's? Yeah, me and Serenity got that too. Tristan called a minute ago, saying Bakura had called him... Apparently all our friends got these invitations. Me, Serenity, you, Yami, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura-he hardly knows us. He probably just invited us because he likes Tea. If we're on the list, she probably is too."  
  
"Yeah. Well thanks Joey."  
  
"Anytime, Yuge."  
  
Yugi hung up the phone. This would be one interesting Christmas...  
  
Yeah, it was short. But it was only the introduction. And the next chapter's longer and involves Yami being in contact with sugar. They're all in the limos, and of course Joey and Tristan have to *touch* EVERYTHING...  
  
So woo hoo. Oh, and btw, Ryou is Bakura and Bakura is his Yami. I have decided just to put Bakura in being generally insane because I feel like it.  
  
Bakura: *riding by on giraffe* I WILL ***KILL*** YOU, LINZY!!! *rides off into the non-existent sunset*  
  
Ryou: Does this mean he fell into a plot hole?  
  
*shrugs*  
  
Bakura's giraffe: READ AND REVIEW! MORE IS COMING, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! 


	2. Limos and sugar and buttons and nachos

A/N: Good morning! I just might as well say *something*, just because I can. And btw again- Ryou is Bakura and Bakura is his yami... Yami is Yami Yugi and Yugi is little Yugi, and... that's about it.  
  
I forgot the disclaimer last chapter... but really, do you think I own Yu- Gi-Oh?  
  
Seto's Angels- Nice to meet ya, but I'm not really gonna do OC's in this fic. Except for Peter, who we meet in this chapter, and probably some random innocent bystanders.  
  
CHAPTER 2!!! Which is *longer*. Ooh. READ IT!  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
Yugi climbed out of bed early in the morning, took a shower, and got dressed. He had to get a shower early because Yami would take about a half hour in the shower and then another half hour to fix his hair. (A/N: The hair... it's mesmerizing...)  
  
Yugi made sure his clothes were packed for the next few days, then went to the kitchen for breakfast. He wrote a note to Grandpa in case his trip to Egypt was cut short. Yugi had just finished cleaning some milk he had spilled (A/N: cereal for breakfast and he couldn't reach the bowl... okay I'll can the height jokes. I love being tall! ^^;;;) when Yami walked into the kitchen, smacked his bags down on the table, and asked, "Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"Uh..." said Yugi, "because Kaiba invited us?"  
  
"No, that's not it..."  
  
"...because we're already packed?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"uh... because the fic would die if no one went?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "No, Yugi, that's not it either."  
  
"...because we have nothing better to do?"  
  
"No... well, aside from that..."  
  
"Because Tea will be there?"  
  
"No... but you're getting closer I think..."  
  
"Because we get to ride in a limo?"  
  
"Maybe... no, that wasn't it..."  
  
"Uh... because it's all free?"  
  
"THERE YA GO!" cried Yami. "I'd almost forgotten..."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yami, have you gotten into the sugary cereals again?"  
  
"Uh..." said Yami, shoving a handful of Lucky Charms into his mouth and slipping the box behind his back.  
  
A horn honked outside, interrupting any further interrogation on Yugi's part regarding sugar-coated marshmallow cereal. "Gotta go, limo's here!" cried Yami, grabbing his bags and running out the door. He took the Lucky Charms too.  
  
"Good morning!" cried Yami to no one in particular as he climbed into the limo. "Yugi's coming, but he's really slow today. And he doesn't appreciate SUGAR..." Yami got a ravenous look on his face.  
  
The chauffeur was afraid.  
  
Yugi walked up to the limo and climbed in. The door shut automatically behind him.  
  
"Hello," said the chauffeur, "my name is Peter. We will be picking up a Miss Tea Gardener and then we will go to Mr. Kaiba's cabin."  
  
Yugi and Yami nodded, and Peter pulled away from the house.  
  
Soon, they picked up Tea.  
  
"Hi guys!" she cried as she climbed into a seat. "I'm glad you two are coming. I talked to Tristan last night and- "  
  
"Lucky Charms?" offered Yami, holding out the box.  
  
"Sure," said Tea, taking a handful.  
  
"Want some, Yugi?" Yami held out the box again.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Sure, why not."  
  
"Peter?" said Yami.  
  
"Yes..." Peter replied cautiously.  
  
"Would *you* like some Lucky Charms?"  
  
"No thanks," replied Peter.  
  
And they drove on in silence; the only sound was the three of them eating. (Or devouring, in Yami's case... O.o)  
  
~~~~~~ANOTHER LIMO~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," said Tristan, "this thing is huge!"  
  
"Yeah," said Joey. "I wonder how Kaiba can sit still with all of this..."  
  
"Yeah, I know!" cried Tristan. "I just wanna push all the buttons!  
  
Joey and Tristan grinned.  
  
"Knock yourself out," Serenity laughed. "There must be a million things you can do in here!"  
  
Tristan pushed one button and a TV turned on. "Awesome!" he cried. He pushed another button, and a candy bar popped out of the arm rest.  
  
"Ooh, Tristan, what button was THAT!?" cried Joey.  
  
Tristan took a bite of the candy. "I dunno, but this is the best chocolate I've ever tasted!"  
  
"Gimme some of that!" Joey yelled.  
  
"No way, man!" cried Tristan, "Hands off! Get your own!"  
  
Joey paused, thinking it over. "Okay," he said. "Maybe it was *this* button..." he pushed a button and the seat leaned back. "Nope, wrong one." He pushed another button and bubbles shot out of the floor. "Cool, but that's not it either..."  
  
All this time, Serenity had been staring out the window. It had just started to snow.  
  
"Oh, Joey, isn't the snow pretty? I could just reach out and touch it..."  
  
Joey pushed another button and a sunroof slid open. "Well, Serenity," he said, "I don't think you'll be reaching very far..."  
  
"Hey Joey, close it back, it's cold!" said Tristan.  
  
"Okay... if I can remember how..." he muttered. "Was it this button?" He pushed a button and a candy bar popped out of the armrest. "All right!" he cried. "I have TRIUMPHED!"  
  
"JOEY CLOSE THE SUNROOF BECAUSE I AM GETTING WET!!!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said. "Eesh... uh... maybe this button..." He pushed a button and the windows rolled down.  
  
Tristan and Serenity glared at him.  
  
"Okay, maybe not," he muttered, pushing the button again. The windows rolled back up.  
  
Joey tried a few more buttons-one turned on scaldingly hot seat warmers (Tristan: AHH! IT BURNS!), one popped Joey's seat back up (Joey: AGH! MY BACK!), and one popped up a buffet table with plenty of food (All: NACHOS...). And finally, Joey hit the *right* button, the sunroof closed, and they could enjoy the nachos (and candy bars, now that Joey knew where the button was) in peace.  
  
And so they too were on their way.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End chapter 2. Next chapter will go back to following Yugi around for the most part, and it'll be a little longer before it's posted because I still have a *lot* to write. My power went out last night and I couldn't work on any of my fics... *sighs*  
  
And I'm not going to even BEGIN with the limo ride with Ryou, Bakura, and Mai, because I can't take that. *grins*  
  
Review! Now! 


End file.
